Out of Shampoo
by Gigi Bowsitwat
Summary: What happens when you're all alone, save for one other being, in the shower stalls of your fine working establishment? Especially when you hear the tell tale signs that some one's abusing shower priveledges... I own no characters- disney and square enix


Those damn dancing bastards. Every where he went, he saw him. The man was like a curse. It only took one mission to realize he'd been bestowed some child bearing hips, which had no place on his body. And the way he swirled his hips... It was just like all these dancers. Luckily, Roxas DID get to beat the hell out of all the nobodies though. And that was exactly how his day had been spent, and he was exhausted by the time he RTC'd, that is, Returned to Castle. Being little didn't do a damn bit of help in his line of work... Well, except for the fact that Xigbar gave him treats but he didn't eat them anyway... Someone had once said it was probably poison or a drug. Whatever. The fact of the matter was, simply, Roxas was a boy in a house of men. There was Larxene, but when it came down to it, he honestly thought her dick was probably bigger than his own. And that, scared the living daylights out of him. And Demyx, who really didn't have the mental capacity of a five year old... By that also meant that when he went nuts he really could throw a tantrum and boy, Roxas did not want to be around when that guy lost his lid. All in all, he was the short straw. And that was probably why every one else was in bed when he got back... Funny to think Axel would wait for him.  
Then there was the surprise. Irritating, but thoughtful. The note on his door, adressed to "Zombie" got his interest as soon as he entered the little hallway, and he ran to grab it. "Freezer- hope the others didn't snatch it. They'd know by now I'd light their ass on fire." So, for dinner, Roxas got the sea salt ice cream from the freezer, happy as all hell that he didn't miss out on this. He'd once said he'd really do anything for this ice cream... And Axel had laughed. Really hard. For a really long time. Roxas didn't think it was funny to love ice cream so much at all. It was better than loving flowers or water or guns or the moon or yourself... So he thought. Of course, Roxas just didn't get it.  
The next day though, Roxas rose early as always. It was eerily quiet, as the others usually slept in. It was around five in the morning, he figured, and the others didn't wake till ten. Roxas was banking on getting in a nice, quiet shower before starting his day. So, with a fresh cloak and his toiletries, he made his way to the shower stalls. Only Larxene got her own shower- she was still insisting on that whole... "Not having a penis" bit. Pfft.

But, unfortunately, when Roxas entered the bathroom, one of the showers was already on. He grumbled noiselessly, and chose the stall furthest away, his shower barely making noise as it joined that of the other running water in the room. He hung his clothes on the provided rack, then slipped under the water. It felt so nice to finally be getting clean, and he poured an extra amount of shampoo and soap on his body... He was fucking fifteen. It was fun covering himself in suds, and he'd defend the decision until the day he was sucked deep into the body of someone else. Wait... That just didn't sound like the right wording.

As Roxas went to get the bottle of conditioner though, a noise entered his ears. At first he thought it was the shower head, and he turned to peer at it with one confused ass look on his face. Fap, fap, fap. He looked around, the confused look turning into one of dread. Fapfapfap, fap, fap. He peered out around the curtain, blue eyes wide as he looked back and forth. Bulls eye... Yeah, it was coming from that shower. Quickly, he ducked back inside, 'heart' pounding and getting a cold sweat. What kind of sick... But, of course, he didn't really know what that sounded like. And there weren't any other sounds... Like, weren't people supposed to make verbal noises when they did shit like that?

But the noise got louder. And then he heard it. The soft, unmistakable mumble... The one little word. "Fuck!" It was a weird, weird moment. His 'heart' dropped out his tummy and he felt like he was going to faint. And this his body just started moving. He wrapped his towel around his waist, the noises getting louder. There was banging on the other shower stall's wall. More cursing, more of that DAMN noise... And Roxas just couldn't sit there! Damnit, it was wrong, and he was going to tell him. They were friends, BEST friends, and he felt obligated. So he marched, took a deep breath, and yanked open the curtain. In the very least, the humiliation should be enough to keep him from being so gross ever, ever again.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN-... Roxy?" and then came the moment of long, awkward confusion. Roxas stared at him, and Axel stared back. All that was in his hand was a seemingly empty soap bottle... And Roxas couldn't stop his eyes from doing the natural thing- but damn, he was totally lank! "W-Why were you making so much noise?" he snapped, turning around and rubbing his eyes like they burned.  
"I... Ran out of soap? I was trying to get the last bit out the bottle cuz you know this shit ain't exactly cheap and- wait a fucking second, what exactly did you THINK I was doing?"  
There was another awkward pause, and Roxas just turned to walk away. "Oh no no no!" Axel snapped, dopping the bottle and chasing after the blonde, grabbing his shoulder. "You barge in on my shower, and don't even explain yourself? Friends have liberties, buddy, but it doesn't quite work that way." But then Axel saw it. Roxas' face was damn near the color of his hair.  
"It was a mistake ok! I've heard it before, that you're like... Gross, or something... And I just... I don't know, ok?" And then once again, it was quiet.  
"Did you... Did you want me to be gross?" Axel asked slowly, and Roxas walked off faster.  
"Ok ok! No time for jokes I get it, sorry." He sighed, stopping him again- this time by stepping between him and the door. "Axel! Put some clothes on!" Roxas snapped, shielding his eyes and turning in the opposite direction.  
"Does it... Bother you, Tom?" Axel grinned, enjoying the way Roxas gasped. "Ohhh, I get it. If the show's free, it just isn't as fun?" he snickered, and Roxas turned to hit him... but not really hard.  
"That wasn't what I was doing and you know It!" He snapped, not able to look up from the ground.  
"But really, why does it bother you? You're old enough that it shouldn't... I mean, you shouldn't be embarrassed. We're two guys, after all." More silence.  
"Or is it that you're just old enough TO be bothered by it?" Axel ventured, his face taking on a note of seriousness as he crossed his arms.  
"That's a weird question. I don't know what you're talking about." Roxas mumbled, turning away again. This was venturing into a line of conversation he just wasn't sure he was ready to handle. "Remember that time, you asked me what love is?" Axel said, scratching the back of his head. Roxas said nothing, even the tips of his ears going red. "And that time about friends, and stuff? And when I said it was like being friends, but more? You ever wondered what makes it more?"  
"Yeah ok? I asked Luxord one night when he was too drunk to remember it. It's not like you're the only one in this place who can tell me things." Roxas snapped, not liking it when he was greeted by a laugh.  
"So uh... Why the burning curiosity, Roxy?"  
Oh that damn voice! That damn self confident, velvety smooth, coaxing little voice of his. Roxas pressed his lips into a hard line, fists clenched at his sides. Why WASN'T his friend a dirty maniac? This could've been so much easier...  
"Roxy..." It was softer, and made Roxas' face grow calm. Axel could always do that to him... But then a weird thing happened. Arms closed around him from behind, and a warm body brought him into an embrace. His eyes were wide, but he didn't fight it. He didn't know what to think.  
"Hm? Not gonna push me away?" Axel asked, and Roxas just said nothing. Not even as the redhead bent down and breathed against his neck, forcing his head to the side. "That's not the way to treat a friend when he asks you a question..."  
Then what happened? He was hot. His neck was hot, and he had shivered... Axel had kissed him on the neck. "You know, what I do in my spare time is none of your business, but I'd never do that in a public shower. Well, there's one thing similar I guess, but you don't want to know..."  
"What?"  
Axel grinned and pulled away, those gears working magic in his brain. "Wanna find out?"  
"Tell me."  
"I'll show you."  
Silence.  
"Take it or leave it, Roxy."  
And then came that small little nod, and Axel's grin grew into a diabolical smirk.  
In seconds, his mouth was on the blonde's, having to bend over considerably to get to him. He pushed him back into his stall, right under the water. "M-my towel..." Roxas sputtered, too awe struck and confused to process much else.  
"Then take it off." Axel said as he grabbed the wet mass and tossed it aside. Before he even could turn his head back to look, Roxas had himself covered with his hands, looking like a frightened animal. Was it sick that it turned Axel on?  
"Come on, Roxas. Really?" He sighed, and only succeeded in making the boy look away. So Axel grabbed his hands, greeted by no resistance, and pulled them to his sides. "Was it that hard?" he sighed, a little shocked when Roxas nodded 'yes'.  
What was Axel doing any way? They were in a shower, and now they were both naked, and Axel was looking at him like he was sea salt ice cream. Roxas tried to think back to that night, and what Luxord had told him... What he had felt,... What he had dreamed. It made him blush more, and he made the mistake of looking up into that gorgeous face.  
"So are you saying you love me? Or that you want to use me? Because Luxord said it works two ways in this place and that some believe they can love without hearts and others just want to get naked or-" but Axel's finger was pressed to his lips, so Roxas shut up.  
"I know I said we couldn't love without hearts... But I lied. I loved you when I said that, and I knew it. Roxas, when I'm with you, I feel like I have a heart... And that's all that matters anymore." Leading the boy on with kind words... Good thing he meant them all.  
Roxas just stared, then slowly leaned forward and tried for a kiss of his own.  
"I don't know what I'm doing." He said, and Axel grinned.  
"None of us do."  
And before he knew it, Roxas was back against the corner with a hot tongue jammed down his throat and long fingers roaming his body. He squirmed and made muffled noises against those demanding lips, shaking despite the heat. The fingers grazed across his nipples, awakening a sensation he didn't even know was possible- well, certainly not from there. And they went further and furhter, rubbing his slender stomach and toying with the hair upon his navel. Then they were curled around that thing between his legs, pulling it, stroking it, and making him see stars. The heat flooded his body, and made his knees go weak, but another strong arm around his waist kept him from falling. He cried out louder and louder as he got hard, each pulse throbbing in the very tip- each throb asserting the existance of his heart, and each throb telling him that he was loved. Then came the knots. The building, uncomfortable turmoil in his tummy that made him squirm and wail even louder. Axel held him still despite his wrestling, until the very end when Roxas gasped and the strings of white success draped over Axel's hand. The red head smiled, looking down at Roxas like he was the only thing in the world.  
"Me too. You make me feel like I have a heart too... And it's yours." Roxas panted, then reached up to kiss Axel again. This time he put HIS tongue into the redhead's mouth, and even ventured to touch his member as it pressed like a rock into his hip. Axel moaned, and gave Roxas the shivers, but was soon pushing the boy's hand away. "One moment." He breathed, and was gone.  
Roxas sat panting in wonder as Axel walked off, trying to compose himself. But the redhead quickly returned, a little packet in hand. "I uh... Wasn't saving this for anything, you know. Not like this."  
But really, at this point, Roxas didn't care.  
"I just mean... I'm not doing this with any one else." Axel continued anyway. Then it hit him.  
"So you DO do that stuff!" he accused, and Axel shrugged a bit.  
"I'm a man, Roxas. I had my stuff figured out, and it knew what it wanted. You were the one who took so long coming around. So don't point the finger at me, when you made me this way." And Roxas was too shocked to reply. Before long anyway, Axel tore open the packet and poured some on his finger, his other hand hiking one of Roxas' legs up.  
"What the-" was all he could get out before Axel bluntly penetrated him, watching as the blonde's eyes went wide as saucers.  
"It uh... Feel ok?" he asked, totally relieved when Roxas nodded. Roxas was good and patient as Axel fingered him, the feeling totally weird and knew to him. Then came the second finger, which made him sting, but had advantages. Axel slid in deep with those long fingers, and hit this bump inside him that made him just scream. It was wild how good it felt, and Roxas was hard again in no time. "That's good, your body likes it." Axel grinned as Roxas desperately ground against his finger, embarrassed but wanting more. So Axel gave him a third, and finger fucked him harder, forcing the boy back against the wall. By whispering the boy's name in his ear, he got Roxas to call his back, and Axel felt like he was king of the universe... Not some damn mouse.  
"M-more...?" Funny how one word should totally rip the floor right out from under his feet. Axel never thought Roxas would ask that, and it got him so totally hot he couldn't refuse. He poured the rest on his cock, and grabbed the blonde's hips, sliding them down onto his rod as far as he could go. Roxas yelled, but Axel couldn't really help him. Roxas just focused on getting himself to relax, the splitting pain and pleasure making him so confused. But then Axel began to move, and every thing was bliss. He began to pant and chant the redhead's name, and Axel moaned his back. There it was again, but much more distanct. That wet, slick sound of two soaked things slapping together over and over. This time, Roxas knew exactly what it was. It was their bodies.  
And as Axel fucked him, right against the shower wall, Roxas held on to his hair and enjoyed the ride. It got faster and faster until the tension built again- but then it stopped. Axel went to pull away, but Roxas stopped him.  
"But it'll-"  
"I don't care." Roxas breathed, and Axel simply submit. And so, he came, balls deep inside his best friend- turned- lover, as he came all over his stomach in return. Then they held each other, panting and shaking, cuddled together in the corner of a fucking work issued shower stall.  
"Y-You never really told me what you meant, Axel. About what you WOULD do in here..." Roxas mumbled eventually, and Axel laughed.

"The answer's kinda obvious by now, isn't it silly? I'd do you."

...Of course. 


End file.
